geofswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Jak Rabbit Air
Jak Rabbit Air (JR, JRA) is a British-American airline based in London at the London Heathrow International Airport. The airline was founded on 23 September 2018 by AirFrance267286 and commenced operations on 20 January 2019. Jak Rabbit Air is notable for its large number of subsidiaries: which include Air Express Hong Kong, Bonnie Jellie Shuttle, British American Airways, British Royal Air Transport Service, Iranistan Airlines, J-Aviation, Jak Rabbit Arctic, Jak Rabbit IndoHopper, Jak Rabbit InterCity Tours, Jak Rabbit Pacific, Jak 2 Masters Bonnie and Tennis Airways. Subsidiaries Air Express Hong Kong Air Express Hong Kong is a Hong Kong-based airline owned by Jak Rabbit Air, and is managed by the Republic of China group. The airline primarily operates within Hong Kong, China and Taiwan. Bonnie Jellie Shuttle Bonnie Jellie Shuttle, also known as Fly Bonnie Jellie, is a regional airline subsidiary focused on non-hub airport transport. British American Airways British American Airways is a budget airline based in Boston Massachusetts. The airline primarily operates former Ampersand Airways Boeing 737s, delivered on 12 November 2019. The airline is co-owned by United American Group. British Royal Air Transport Service British Royal Air Transport Service, BRATS, is a British governmental airline similar to Janet Airlines. The airline is a military subsidiary of Canadian Airlines, and operates a fleet of Airbuses, Antonovs and one Brabazon. Iranistan Airlines Iranistan Airlines is the flag carrier of Iran, and a member of the JRG Google Flights alliance. J-Aviation J-Aviation is Jak Rabbit Air's primary testing group. J-Aviation is most notable for having a large fleet of non-commercial jets and development programmes designed to create the Bristol 167 Brabazon. Jak Rabbit Arctic Jak Rabbit Arctic is a small polar subsidiary primarily operating the Douglas DC-3 and Ilyushin Il-76. The airline is currently has bases in Greenland and Iceland. Jak Rabbit IndoHopper Jak Rabbit IndoHopper is an Indonesian regional airline based in Jakarta. The airline primarily operates flights to smaller islands within Asia. Jak Rabbit Cruises And InterCity Tours Jak Rabbit Cruises And Intercity Tours is a small cruise and helicopter tour company. It is also a charter airline like Jak2MB and its most primary route is between the JCS aircraft carrier and San Francisco. Jak Rabbit Pacific Jak Rabbit Pacific is the Pacific Ocean subsidiary of Jak Rabbit Air. The airline primarily operates from Honolulu, Hawaii and St Maarten with a fleet of ten aircraft. Jak 2 Masters Bonnie Jak 2 Masters Bonnie, also known as Jak2MB, is a charter airline operated by Jak Rabbit Air. The airline primarily operates the Embraer Phenom 100 and the Airbus ACJ series. Tennis Airways Tennis Airways is a Jak Rabbit Air subsidiary operated by Robin Hassee A380. Cabin Starting Summer 2019, Jak Rabbit Air commenced a cabin redesign, with five classes currently in practise. Economy Standard economy has an average of two more inches of legroom. Seats have standard recline and a touchscreen TV, with the exception of remote-controlled TVs present on regional aircraft. Premium The Airbus A350, A380 and Boeing 747, 777 and 787 are fitted with Premium Economy (Premium) seats. Seats have up to 40 inches of legroom and can recline up to 100 degrees. EuroStyle is a special configuration of Premium seats found on the narrow-body aircraft and the Airbus A330 and A340. The Club Business The Club Business is the primary business class on long-haul wide-body aircraft. The Club Business also substitutes as first class on the Airbus A330 and A340. The seats feature a bed option (6ft 6in) and a 180 degree recline option. The Club First Class The Club First Class can be found on smaller long-haul wide-body jets, most notably on the Airbus A330 and Boeing 787 Dreamliner. The seats feature the same 180 degree recline option on the flatbeds, with an average length of 7 feet. Each seat is fitted with a widescreen TV. The Club Suites The Club Suites can be found on the Airbus A350 and Airbus A380, as well as on the Boeing 747-8i, Boeing 777-300ER and the Boeing 777-9X. Seats feature a full-sized bed with recline options of up to 100 degrees, or a twin sized bed. Amenities Wi-Fi is available on all Bonnie Jellie and FlyBMI aircraft except for the De Havilland DHC-6 Twin Otter. Wi-Fi is not available on the Douglas DC-3s operated by Jak Rabbit Arctic. Jak Rabbit Arctic only provides snacks on the Douglas DC-3 (Jak Rabbit Arctic). Lounges are available on the Airbus A330-300/941neo, A340-642, A350-941XWB, A380-800, 747-8i, 777-300ER, 777-9X and 787-9 operated by Jak Rabbit Air, and the Boeing 777-9X by Jak Rabbit Pacific. In-Flight Entertainment is available on all Bonnie Jellie and FlyBMI aircraft except for the De Havilland DHC-6 Twin Otter. Only the Ilyushin Il-76 has in-flight entertainment installed - one 50-inch shared screen (Jak Rabbit Arctic). In-Flight Entertainment on Jak Rabbit IndoHopper is only available on the Airbus A320 and A321. Fleet Jak Rabbit Air Realistic Fleet Unrealistic Fleet Bonnie Jellie Shuttle Fleet FlyBMI Fleet Jak Rabbit Cargo Fleet Jak Rabbit Pacific Fleet Jak2MB Fleet Jak2MB Unrealistic Fleet Jak Rabbit Intercity Tours Fleet Jak Rabbit IndoHopper Fleet J-Aviation Fleet Unrealistic Orders Former Fleet Ground Crew Cobus 3000 (30) ETT-16 (27) M1A (30) Baggage car (155) SPS-3518 (25) Airport Transportation JRVelocity Jak Rabbit Velocity, or JRVelocity, is a railroad system that runs between England and France. It is one of the competitors of the EuroStar. Special Liveries Frequent Flyer Programme And Airport Lounge EliteWay EuroWorld EliteWay EuroWorld, known as EuroWorld, is an award system given to passengers. Passengers earn 10 points per economy seat, 20 per premium seat, 100 for The Club Business and Euro seat and 500 for The Club First Class and The Club Suits. 200 points is used for free priority boarding and 1000 points is used for a free premium seat. There is a one time fee to join EliteWay of £38.50. DreamAwards DreamAwards is a free award system installed on the Airbus A350 and Boeing 787. Passengers receive 50 points, where one pound can be exchanged for five points and vice versa. The Lounge The Lounge, EliteWay's airport lounges can be found at multiple hubs. The lounge features a spacious relaxation area as well as a buffet and showers and saunas. Corporate Affairs Headquarters Jak Rabbit Air has its headquarters in London, slightly to the north of London Heathrow. On 3 June, 2019, Jak Rabbit Air build another building known as the "JRG Tower" next to the M4 motorway. Its superhub is connected to Terminal 3. Finances As of 2019, Jak Rabbit Air has earned a total of over 5.2 Billion pound sterlings. Branding in the EuroArrow livery]] Jak Rabbit Air's current logo, also known as the EuroArrow, succeeded the former logo on June 3rd, 2019. Although the logo got a redesign, Jak Rabbit kept its official colors of blue, magenta, and yellow. Most of the aircraft except for the 717 and DHC-6 adapted the new livery, which features the tail section having the colors yellow, magenta, and blue, and the EuroArrow near the front. Hub Terminals London Heathrow - Terminals 3 and 5 Los Angeles - Terminals 7 and 5 Miami - North Terminal New York JFK - Terminals 1 and 5 Paris Charles de Gaulle - Terminals 1 and 2e. Inter-Airline Agreements Jak Rabbit Air is a part of the SkyTeam alliance, and the JRG Google Flights Alliance. The airline has set up multiple codeshares with Linee Aeree Calabre. Incidents Jak2MB Flight 1G419 - An A321 suffered an aileron and engine failure. Ditched in Hudson River. Category:Airline Category:Civilian Group Category:Jak Rabbit Group